It is you I have Loved
by Leira Carroll
Summary: Ok so, this isn't good at all so like just please tell me it sucks? Its my first song fic


My first song fic - be warned...  
  
It Is You I Have Loved  
  
It was a winter ball at Hogwarts. Everyone was dancing. Everyone but me. Ron had gone home for the holidays. I didn't have anyone to dance with. I was bored and jealous out of my mind. Harry was dancing with Ginny, and Draco was dancing with some pretty girl from Ravenclaw. I was left alone.  
  
The students from first to fourth had to leave at 8:00. Fifth to seventh years could keep dancing until 2:00. It had started at 5:00. Now it was 8:00. Maybe I could dance with Harry. After Ginny left he came over and stood next to me. "Nice ball, hu?" He said and grinned. He always grinned.  
  
There is something that I see in the way you look at me. There's a smile; there's a truth in your eyes.  
  
Something about his eyes...so beautifully green...What was I thinking? But they WERE green. Very green...emerald green. Deep green... I realized I was staring at him and looked away. I could feel myself blushing from embarrassment.  
  
But an unexpected way, on this unexpected day, could it be, this is were I belong? It is you I have loved all along.  
  
What was I thinking? The blush was growing redder. "Hermionie? Are you ok?" Harry asked.  
  
I think I knew then. Just then. I loved Harry Potter. He had been my best friend for five years and I loved him. "Yes. I've never felt better." I hadn't ever felt better than I did now, realizing that I loved him.  
  
There's no more mystery. It is finally clear to me. You're the home my heart searched for, so long. It is you I have loved all along.  
  
I realized it. All of it now as he stood beside me in silence. He was so comforting. I realized that sometimes I had known it...maybe known a crush and hidden from it. I had woken up so many times in the night wanting comforting. For that, I had gone to Ron. But I had always known that it wasn't Ron I was after. It was Harry. I knew now I loved him. Always had, always would. He just stood beside me as if he knew what I was thinking and didn't want to ruin the silence or my revaluation of my love for him. I loved him for everything now. I loved his messy hair, his green, green eyes. His dorky glasses. Everything about him now.  
  
There were times I ran to hide, 'fraid to show the other side, alone in the night with out you. Now I know just who you are, and I know you hold my heart finally this is were I belong, it is you I have loved all along.  
  
Harry decided to break the silence. It might have been bothering him, or maybe I was right in thinking he could read my mind. "Hermionie?"  
  
"Yes?" I answered.  
  
"Do you want to dance?"  
  
"Yes Harry. More than anything."  
  
I knew I loved him. I wanted to dance. I had told a truth that was truer than anything. I would have given anything to dance with him at that moment.  
  
No more mystery. It is finally clear to me. You're the home my heart surched for so long, it is you I have loved all a long.  
  
We did nothing but dance with each other for the entire rest of the ball. When it was over, we went to the common room in silence, blissful silence. We both knew we loved the other. When we got to the portrait, no one was around. He took my hand, God he had the most beautiful hands, and looked me straight in the eye. His green eyes intense, as if he was trying to read my thoughts. It scared me at first, his eyes being almost cold, but then I saw the hint of warmth, joyous warmth. "Hermionie," he said suddenly. I started to reply but I never got to. He pulled me into a kiss. His happiness was nothing compared to mine. I was shocked and relieved at the same time. I pulled away and he gave me a look of sorrow. I kissed him. The emotion was wonderful. I loved him. I loved him. I loved him. I loved him. I loved him. That was all I could think. He left room for nothing else.  
  
Over and over I'm filed with emotion. I am filled with the sweetest devotion. As I look into your perfect face.  
  
He pulled away and looked at me again. I loved him. I loved him. His face was so beautiful. Except his scar...no, that was beautiful to. Nothing about him was ugly. We walked into the common room and a new life.  
  
No more mystery it is finally clear to me you're the home my heart has searched for. It is you I have loved all along.  
  
Note thingy for you. You must read it AHAH! Ok. So. That was my first song fic. What did you think? Me, I think its crap. I mostly write about Erin. (A character of my own creation) The Hermionie thing was very shocking to me. I'm usually very against Hermionie. But I like her in this story. She doesn't seem much like the Hermionie I have come to dislike. :D you must review though. You must tell me how much it sucks. You must or I will Kee- hawl you. 


End file.
